The Mysterious Encounter
by Sionainn Penrose
Summary: Playing trade ship on their way home the Voyager crew picks up an escape pod. While the crew muddles over it's strange occupant they find themselves attacked by unknown beings for an unknown purpose. Who is this stranger and why are they attacked?
1. Chapter 1

The cruiser Blazing Dawn drifted slowly through the quite calm of space as the crew moved to their destination. The crew however, wasn't as calm as they watched scanners and displays that monitored the dark expanse that surrounded them.

One Ensign studied a monitor closely as the Twi'lik lieutenant moved around "See anything Ensign Ando?" the male human shook his head. "No ma'am." The Twi'lik nodded and motioned for him to continue on. A male human with reddish-brown hair paused as the lieutenant approached. "Nothing yet sir." The human nodded watching the crew with grey-green eyes. "Keep watch. I'm not certain yet but I believe whatever is coming will appear soon." The lieutenant nodded, "We shall sir."

"To be honest I don't think we are going to find anything" a human said walking up. "I wouldn't be so certain" the red headed human said closing his eyes. "Several ships went missing within the past few months. Something happened to them." The lieutenant said as she stepped down from the platform to join the other two humans. The newcomer wearing a matching lieutenant rank shrugged. "The crew is talking about Mandalorians you know. Personally my money is on slavers or pirates. And not to cast aside your abilities Master Jedi but I don't see much on the scanners nor much we're going to find."

The Jedi shrugged. "I sense that we shall see who is right, although I do hope that we can avoid confrontation." He said walking off into the hall. He made a few turns and opened the door to a small spartan room. He moved quietly as he saw his companion, a Mirialan male who sat silently on his bed, his eyes were closed and his hands sat loosely in his lap.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked looking up. The Jedi flinched a little. "My apologies; I did not mean to disturb you Ridu." The Mirialan smiled, "No need to be sorry. I was just meditating. Although I should ask if you are alright. I sense you are a bit stirred up." The human nodded as he sat cross-legged on his cot. "I'm afraid that is correct. I've been a bit off while on the bridge. I guess I let the worries of the crew get to me. I shall be fine. I'll just meditate for a bit." He replied. Ridu nodded. "Remember, there is no emotion…" the human smiled "there is peace." He completed as he closed his eyes and began to meditate.

Time drifted by slowly as the Jedi meditated together.

Suddenly their eyes snapped open as the ship rocked. Ridu turned picking up his lightsaber. "The crew is under attack. We need to go help them." He said turning to find his friend already standing up, the ship rocked again and a high pitched squealing alarm filled the air. "One would wonder how the crew thinks with an alarm such as this." Ridu said.

His companion smiled, "It might be meant to annoy the invading party." He said half jokingly as they moved quickly to the bridge. Ridu smiled then turned grim. "This is most disturbing," he said turning to his companion but the look on his face showed he didn't need to say anything. His companion already knew that there was no disturbance in the force before the first strike.

They quickly entered the bridge. Ridu's eyes met the Captain. "I don't know what happened!" the Twi'lik said turning, "There was nothing around us then suddenly there came the attacks." Ridu's companion turned to the captain and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself. No one can help anyone if they are running around like a raging Gundark." He said. The Captain nodded and stepped back taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "The ship was suddenly attacked; I've never seen anything like this. They are using weapons I've never seen before."

"Captain!" The lieutenant from before climbed the stairs to him. "They are boarding!" The captain looked confused for a moment. "They are attempting to board a ship they are trying to destroy?" Ridu paused for a moment. "They could be slavers or pirates taking prisoners or slaves. I would say hostages but no ransom demands have been made." The captain turned to the Lieutenant standing up, "Sir! We have reports of two groups on board. They seem to be going room by room. Some of the crew are being captured, others killed." Ridu looked to his companion. "This does not make sense" the captain exclaimed. "Taking prisoners I can see. Outright killing I can see but both?"

"This is confusing to be sure. Looters, Killers, and Slavers. The three don't normally co-exist." Ridu nodded to his companion. "This is not normal."

"You are right my friend. The three normally don't co-exist. Normally you find one maybe two but defiantly not all three. What do you think it means Ridu?"

"I think it means they are trying to cover their tracks for something else. Let's split up. I will meet you at the escape pods. We must try to save as much of the crew as possible."

"Right. See you there."

Ridu took off headed to engineering. The human took off headed for the crew quarters. Upon rounding a corner the Jedi found debris blocking the passage way. Calming his mind he let the Force flow through him and with some effort shifted the debris around creating a stable archway. What greeted his eyes beyond was unlike anything he had ever seen. The crew beyond had been mutilated beyond recognition. Faces had been removed and bodies dismembered. It was a horrifying scene. There were still some looters present and they looked up to see him. One of them grinned.

"Lookee, lookee boys we found one of em. Boss 'll pay us goodun for this Jedi!"

"You may have found me but you will not keep me." Said the Jedi pulling his lightsaber off his belt with the force and igniting it.

With a calming breath he let the Force flow back through him again. Listening to it he fell into a rhythm and pattern with his breathing and set himself. The first two pulled blaster pistols out and the third a strange blade he had never seen before. As the two opened fire he easily began to deflect the blaster shots off of his Lightsaber. The third charged in and the Jedi pirouetted to the side and swiped his blade across where the midsection of his opponent should have been. He hit nothing but air as his opponent dove over the blade bringing himself up in a roll. The Jedi launched himself through the air immediately towards the blaster wielders. With a quick swipe to the left one was down. He rolled to the side and brought the blade up and the tip impaled the other. With that he brought the blade back over his shoulder in time to block the swipe of the third thug aimed at his back. He kicked out empowering his leg with the Force. He heard a thud and felt the thug fly away. He then shut down his lightsaber and reached out with the force. He tore the blade from the hand of the thug and then threw him hard into the opposite wall. The thug hit the wall then the floor and stayed there half conscious and cradling an arm which had suddenly and rather abruptly acquired and unnatural bend at the elbow.

The Jedi sighed and looked around at the carnage. He realized that what he was seeing was deliberate. The victims had all been mutilated in approximately the same fashion. There was symmetry even to the way the looting had been done. This was far too organized for just a random attack. It was being done with near military precision. He doubted he would find anyone alive here. All who would have been able to flee had done so. Reaching out one last time with the Force he looked for surviving minds but found nothing. With another sigh and a shake of his head he took off for the escape pods.

Reaching the escape pods he met back up with Ridu. "I didn't find any survivors. I found many mutilated victims. It's wrong though."

"Mutilation is always wrong my friend," replied Ridu.

"No I mean this feels too precise for pirates or slavers. The bodies had all been mutilated exactly the same by different people. Even the looting was done with precision. This feels like military."

"I noticed the same my friend. Come we shall take separate escape pods."

"I don't think it's worth it. We are in the middle of no where. Even if we cloak our presence from that ship where will we end up?"

"The Force will guide us my friend. We shall enter trance to enhance the distance we can go."

"Very well Ridu. May the Force be with you."

"The Force be with you my friend. I will see you back at the Temple. Remember 'There is No Death,"

"There is the Force. So long Ridu."

With that the Jedi climbed into the pod and allowing the Force to flow through him…..and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Captains log Stardate: 43545.29390_

_We continue our voyage home through the Delta Quadrant. The days have been quiet lately and we see no signs of trouble. Due to the harsh relations between two star systems, the Kayori and the Maltrin, we have been temporarily harnessed as a trade vessel in order to be able to move freely between and through the two star systems. Ambassador Tal from the Kayori and Delegate Naku of the Maltrin have assured us that as long as we perform this task and show no hostilities to either side we may proceed through both systems without hindrance to go home and at the moment I see no reason to doubt them._

Captain Janeway picked up the corner of her dress as she stepped out of the carriage, the doorman gently holding her hand to steady her. She used her left hand to adjust her blue mask as a man in a loose white shirt with a brown vest and matching pants walked up to her from the entrance to the door. He wore a sparrow mask. "Ah. M'lady. You look absolutely ravishing tonight." He said giving a low bow.

Janeway pulled her dress out and curtseyed. "Thank you my lord." They stood and the man turned to Janeway's left side and held out his right arm. "I notice you do not have an escort tonight. Would it be presumptuous if I offered to escort you to the party, M'lady?"

Janeway shook her head. "Of course not, my lord." She said taking his hand. They walked slowly up the stairs and into the grand ballroom of the palace. They stood as the man standing beside the door called out to the room of gathering people. "Presenting Lord John Clamor and Lady Katharine."

Lord Clamor led Janeway to the floor where there were people dancing. "Might I have the honor of this dance?" he asked turning in front of her and offering her his arm. "Of course." She said and they began to twirl with the other dancers. After a moment a man walked up to them and tapped Clamor on the shoulder. They both stood back and bowed. "Your majesty." They said together as King Louis the IV nodded to them. "Would it pain you to have me cut in?" Lord Clamour smiled at Janeway, "No you Majesty." He said and gestured for him to take Janeway. He walked behind the king and winked.

Janeway moved with him and they began to dance. They were in the middle of the dance when Janeway's communicator beeped.

"Captain." The male voice said on it. "Yes Chakotay?" she asked. "We've found a strange signal. We are checking up on it but we believe it to be a distress beacon." Chakotay replied. "On the way Commander. Computer end program." The ball and the King disappeared from view and she was alone again in the holoroom. She walked out through the door and headed to the bridge.

"Captain" A man with a tattoo over his left eye said as he stood. Janeway looked at him. "Chakotay. What did we find?" She asked as she gestured for them to show her.

A Caucasian man with brown hair pressed a few buttons. The screen showed a small vessel, it was oblong and almost cylindrical with a small hatch on the side. Four cylinders that were most likely some sort of thruster clustered together on one of the smaller ends.

"I believe it to be an escape pod Captain." A dark skinned man with pointed ears said as he looked up from his panel. "And a badly beat up one at that, the helmsman replied.

"What do we do Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"Any attempt at hailing them?" she asked. The pointed eared man shook his head. "Negative. There is no answer. The design is unfamiliar to us. It may not be able to pick up a signal or give off one. The distress signal is still going however.

Janeway nodded. She had seen the escape pods of both the Maltrin and the Kayori. It fit neither description. "Any life signs?"

"One. Human. No other life forms are on board captain." The man said.

Nodding she turned, "Use the tractor beam to bring it aboard. Tell the Doctor he may be having a visitor in Sick Bay. Tuvok, Lead a security team down there to meet the med team. I don't think we will be having too many problems but just in case. Mr. Price. Join them with a stretcher."

"Yes Captain." The Vulcan and human said at the same time as they turned and walked out of the room. Chakotay glanced at the Captain, nodded and followed suit.

Tuvok led the security team into Docking Bay 1 where they stood behind a stasis field as they watched the escape pod be brought aboard. "The pod's aboard Tuvok. Be careful." A voice said over the communicator. "We see it."

Chakotay paused for a moment and disabled the field. Moving to the pod the security team paused momentarily. "Paris was right Commander; this pod is damaged quite extensively." Tuvok said

Another team member walked around carefully. "I have found some identification markings but they aren't comprehensible. I don't recognize the language and I can't make out most of it anyway."

Chakotay nodded and walked up to the hatch. "It's okay. We are not your enemy. You are safe, go ahead and open the door." He called in a clear and loud voice that offered authority and reassurance.

There was a pause but the door did not open and they did not hear any signs that someone may be attempting to open the door. Chakotay nodded to Tuvok who held the phazor ready. Moving slowly he reached up to the hatch and after some difficulty, managed to open it.

"Med!" Tuvok ordered as he stepped back. Inside the pod was a single human occupant. His slightly long reddish brown hair fell over his face. He wore clothes that were either a size or two too large or they were just naturally loose. A brown cloth jacket covered the clothes. He was slumped over unconscious. The harness around his chest prevented him from falling completely over.

Tom moved the stretcher closer to the pod. With Chakotay's help he gently maneuvered the man out of the harness and onto the stretcher. "I'll take him to Med-bay. He doesn't look to good." Tom said. "I will join you just in case." Tuvok added with Chakotay nodding his agreement. "Check out the pod, see if you can't find anything that might help us identify who our mysterious visitor is." One of the cadet officers nodded, "Sir."

Tuvok and Chakotay walked on either side of the streatcher as Paris pushed it down the hall. The man did not stir from his position and looked rather pale. "Wonder what happened." Paris thought aloud. Neither Chakotay nor Tuvok could give any guess. "We will have to wait until he regains consciousness for that answer lieutenant." Tuvok replied.

They walked into the Sick bay to find the Doctor already waiting.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." He smiled then saw the man. "What do we have?" he asked again. "Not sure Doctor. We picked him up from an escape pod. We feel a pulse but that is about as much as we know." Tom said as he pushed the stretcher in. Chakotay followed with Tuvok standing next to the door.

The Doctor nodded and Tom once again with Chakotay's help put the man on the table. The Doctor and Tom swiftly went to work examining their patient and became even grimmer by the moment.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asked as the Doctor and Tom finished up and stood in front of them.

"The patient's status is difficult to describe. His vital signs seem to be exhibiting some level of fatigue but are otherwise normal, as if he fainted from exhaustion or is sleeping. However, his brain waves are completely erratic. Not normal at all. I'd hate to say it but I think he's brain dead." The doctor replied.

Tom shook his head. "I have a really weird feeling Doc. I don't think it's brain dead but I don't know what it would be instead. My best guess at the moment would be an a coma."

Tuvok looked at his commander. "With your permission sir I would like to report back to my station." Chakotay nodded. "Granted. Tom. You go ahead as well." Paris nodded. "Sir."

As the two left Chakotay tapped his communicator. "Captain."

Janeway's voice replied. "Yes Chakotay."

The Doctor nodded as Chakotay began to explain the situation. "There was a single human in the pod. Male. He appears to be brain dead or rather close to it. We aren't certain what happened to him."

Janeway addressed the Doctor. "Is there some way you can help him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But with the level of deprivation his body is currently in I can't quite tell what happened. However I believe that it isn't likely that he will be going anywhere anytime…" The doctor turned to the examination table and both their faces dropped.

It was empty…

"Soon." The Doctor finished as he and Chakotay blinked.

"What is happening?" Janeway asked hearing the change in their voice.

"Well Captain. The ship's visitor is now wandering around."

"What?"

Chakotay broke in. "Somehow he disappeared from Sick bay Captain."

On the bridge Janeway turned to Tuvok. The Vulcan was already halfway to the door. He turned to Janeway who just nodded. Orders were already known.

"Security. Do an immediate sweep of the ship. You are looking for a male Human, light skin, red-brown hair, wearing brown and tan clothing." He ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was warmly shining through the open window; a slight breeze blew through it bringing the smell of the garden outside of it. This was Ridu's first experience as he woke up. The sound of vehicles outside stirred him as he resurfaced from his hibernation back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and winced slightly as the sun shined in his face. Blinking a few times he groaned slightly as he looked around, his mind slowly processing the environment around him.

He was lying in a bed. White sheets had been pulled up to his chin and the sun lit up the room better than the lights would have if they were on. He looked outside and saw the familiar gardens of the Jedi Temple. The skyscrapers and vehicles that trademarked Coruscant took up the distant view.

He slowly took a bandaged arm, wincing at both pain and stiffness from lying in one position for too long, and rubbed his eyes. He slowly worked to sit up and he felt and heard his spine pop at the movement; both pain and relief filled his back as he shifted to sit up straight.

He felt his stomach rumble at hunger. Even with the force sustaining you in hibernation it was no substitution for the real thing. He looked up as the door opened and a small, soft, knock became apparent. A young man, human in the uniform of a youngling, entered and gave a low bow. "Master Ridu. Good Afternoon."

Ridu nodded in reply. "Good Afternoon young one. How is the day?" he asked.

The boy nodded and smiled. "Good so far Master. I was asked by Master Halos to check up on you. How are you feeling?" he asked. Ridu smiled. "Slightly drowsy and somewhat hungry, and a slight pain from the bandages. Other than that I'm fine."

The boy smiled.

"I shall see if I cannot get you something to eat Master. The afternoon meal has already been served to most but I shall do what I can." He said turning to leave. "I thank you." Ridu replied as the boy left.

Ridu checked himself. There were a few bandages on his arms and his chest. They felt cool and had a slight smell to them. They were probably treated for burns or scars.

He pulled the covers off himself and slowly moved to stand. He felt his body both rebel and rejoice in the movement. He slowly began to do a few streatches, feeling his body loosen after a long period of time laying in hibernation

Soon after he was done there was a knock and the door opened up to the boy again with a tray of food. "Here you are Master Ridu." He said. Ridu sat down on the bed and began to eat the soup and bread the boy provided. It was subtle in its taste and Ridu's stomach gladly accepted it.

The boy took the tray as Ridu finished. Another knock on the door made them look up.

A Miraluka woman with a red sash over her eyes walked in. "Master Sira'lani." Ridu said giving a nod. "Ridu. It is good to see you are well. I have come with the notice that you will be called later today to appear before the Jedi Council."

"They need information on what happened?" he asked.

"That is so."

Ridu nodded and smiled. "I will do my best to answer their questions to the best of my memory." The woman nodded. "That is all that will be expected of you. I recommend that you take some time out in the gardens or in the meditation room to relax and regain your strength. You will be asked to retell some harsh memories I am certain."

Ridu nodded. "I shall take your advice to heart Master."

Ridu looked up for a moment. "Tell me…My friend. Did he make it back yet?"

The Miraluka looked at him. "No. He has yet to be found. But we are looking for him."

Ridu nodded. "The force will be with him both in life and death. He will be fine wherever he is. There is no Death. There is the Force."

Sira'lani smiled and nodded. "Take the time to relax and regain your strength. You have been in hibernation for a long time. Much longer than one should." She said moving towards the door and left.

Ridu nodded his thanks to the boy as he left as well.

Ridu laid back on the bed. He thought of his friend and where he would be right now. He hoped that he was well but he knew what kind of danger they had been in. Ridu took some comfort in the thought of if his friend was dead that he had become part of the Force and looked after Ridu. If he was alive he took comfort in knowing the Force was always with him. He had always been strong with the Force. More so than Ridu. If he was somewhere and alive the Force would protect him.

He stood up and stretched some more, gathering his shirt he put it on and walked out to the garden.

The familiar smells and sights of the grounds helped him settle from the news about his companion. He found a bench out in the open and sat on it crossing his legs and watched the younglings as they worked. They were of various races and ages, all children. They were working to move rocks into the air and hold them while another instructor shouted random phrases. Most of them didn't make sense. They weren't supposed to. The point of the training was to teach the students to hold the force while things were happening around them. To focus on the task at hand.

One of the children, a twi'lek lost control and the rock was sent flying. The teacher however caught it easily and lowered it. The child started to whimper but the teacher put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly. The child nodded and sat down watching the others work. After a while they put the rocks down and left.

Ridu smiled as they left and closed his eyes and meditated while waiting for the summons to the council.


	4. Chapter 4

"We found nothing Captain." Tuvok said standing in front of the Captain in her office. The Vulcan offered neither apology nor excuse in his voice, words or face.

She turned. "Are you certain? He couldn't have just got up and walked off the ship." She said pacing in her office. Chakotay paused for a moment after listening to the reports from the security team.

"Captain? I think I may have an idea." He said finally looking at her and their security officer. They turned to her. "I think Captain, it would be a good guess that our visitor is hiding because he does not know what or who we are." They looked at him. He started walking in between them. "He is dehydrated, possibly starving, according to the Doc he'd be delirious. But he hasn't taken any actions against us. That might mean he is uncertain of who and what we are, so he hides."

Tuvok nodded. "That sounds like a plausible hypothesis Captain. He may have shadowed one of my teams and then hid when they stopped searching that area to prevent him from being found. He did not attack them which means he does not identify us as an enemy."

Janeway nodded, "But he does not identify us as an ally yet either. This is both good and bad. We have an uncertain unknown man wandering around who might turn around and start attacking." She muttered to no one in particular.

They all understood their captain's reservations.

"So what do we do?" she asked looking for suggestions.

"Well." Began Chakotay, "He won't be able to keep hiding for long with his condition…"

The smell in the dining room was enough to make anyone's mouth water. The Talaxian chef worked quickly as he prepared lunch for the crew in the Mess Hall. The door opened as Captain Janeway walked in looking tired and concerned. "Hello Captain."

_You seem concerned, is there something wrong Captain?_

"I don't know." She said as she sat in the pulled out chair as Neelix took a plate and glass from in front of her to clear them out of the way. She watched Neelix as he placed them in the other room. "Would you like something Captain?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever smells good." She replied.

"My famous Dranos Fiel stew. And I recommend, if I may, a Rigelian bark Tea. Good for stabilizing your thoughts." He said as he placed a bowl of soup, some flatware and a steaming mug in front of her. She smiled as she paused and looked to the side.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed her confused glance.

"Thought I saw something."

_Sorry, it's only me Captain. I figured I would get out of the way and let you eat._

She yawned hard and long as she started on her food.

"Long day Captain?" Neelix asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I'll probably go to bed after this. Not bad Neelix. Could use some salt though." She replied as she reached for a salt shaker that had been placed on the table near her.

"Thank you"

_You're welcome_

"What?" Neelix asked.

Janeway looked up confused "Whats wrong?"

Neelix shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind." He said as he paused for a moment and turned looking at the door. He could have sworn that the door opened for no reason.

Janeway looked up at Neelix as he shook his head.

"What is it?" she asked her spoon halfway to her mouth, he shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know. It's just that…" a strange look covered his face as if he wasn't even sure if he should tell her. "I could swear that door has opened twice now with no one going in or out."

The captain turned and looked at the door quizzically. "Computer. Check maintenance on the Mess Door. See if there are any technical problems that would cause it to open on its own."

A beep was heard. "No problems found Captian."

They looked at each other. Neelix shrugged.

"I don't know captain." He said as he turned to finish the stew before the main group of people eating came in. He knew how it would sound if he told the captain that he was certain that it did. But it was useless to argue the point.

It still turned in the back of his mind.

Janeway watched as Neelix worked and finished her stew, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. An unknown person was on her ship and in his eyes he was surrounded by unknown people. The bad part was that they didn't know if he would turn on them. It would be unlikely that he would get far but how many would be hurt or killed on the way?

And then there was the door opening. She knew Neelix was no fool, and there was no maintenance issue but still…

She stood up and handed Neelix her bowl. "It was delicious Neelix. Could use some more salt though. Neelix smiled and took it from her placing it in the sink. "Of course captain. If I might suggest you look tired. Why don't you go to bed early?" he asked.

She nodded. "That sounds like the best idea I have heard all day."

She walked out as she saw a woman who had cybernetic implants looking around the hallway. "Seven? What's wrong?" she asked.

The part Borg woman looked up at her Captian. "I don't know… I could have sworn someone ran down this hall a few seconds ago… Did you see anyone?" she asked.

Janeway shook her head. "Have you slept yet?" Seven nodded. "They were down below when I woke up. That's why I was following them."

Janeway looked concerned and touched her communicator.

"Tuvok!" she called.

"Yes Captain."

"Take a security team and meet seven down below. Someone was there when she woke up, see if they return."

"Aye Captain" they called.

Seven nodded and turned to meet them.

Janeway watched. She wondered if that's where he was hiding during the sweep. But there would have been no way that he could have gotten there before being cut off by security. She shook her head, this was getting weirder and weirder and she was losing patience.

Deep in the Jerry tubes the Jedi laid on his back pondering what he had been seeing lately. He felt better now that he had eaten and the man he watched was rather nice. The woman must have been the captain of the ship. She seemed worried knowing that he was on her ship. He felt a lot of anxiety with the recent events. He sighed, it was probably a bad idea running off like that but it couldn't have been helped. He shrugged and rolled up to his knees and began to breathe slowly and deeply. He could not change the past. It might be best to find a nice out of the way but conspicuous spot and wait for them to stumble on him like he had been there the whole time.

Nevertheless it wasn't going to do with him racing his thoughts. He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders and body.

"There is no emotion. There is peace…"


	5. Chapter 5

The battle cruiser drifted silently through space as they shifted around the small federation ship.

A helmsman turned and looked at his commanding officer and at the man in the dark cloak. "Sir. We have a visual."  
>"When will we be within firing range?" the officer asked.<p>

"Within the next fifteen minutes if they do not jump." he replied.

The officer turned to the man in the cloak who shifted. "My Lord?" the officer asked.

The sound of a deep breath being taken and then let out was heard as the figure's lips parted. "The objects we are looking for are secured on that ship. Do not fail us by destroying the cargo with the ship. In fact... Do not destroy the ship Captain. Take pains to ensure it's survival. It will be useful in the long run."

"As you wish My Lord." the captain said as the figure shifted back to its original stance.

They watched and carefully moved towards the ship until they were in firing range. "Sir. They do not detect our presence and we are in firing range."

"Ensure your line of sight is carefully measured Ensign. Fire when you are ready." the cloak said once again. The crew moved swiftly and lined up their sights. "Sir we are ready to fire."

"Fire." the officer ordered as the man in the cloak turned. " I will be joining the on board parties." he said.

* * *

><p>The Voyager drifted carefully through space as the crew moved about their daily lives when the ship jolted.<p>

"Captain! We are taking fire!" Price shouted.

"Who are shooting at us?" Janeway asked as she pulled herself into her chair. "Unknown. The ship is unknown."

"Shields down to 85 percent." Price said.

"We are being haled captain." an ensign called.

"On screen."

Instead of being on screen a hologram appeared of a man in a slick smart black and grey uniform, his hair was combed back and he watched the crew with a strange evil glee as they looked at him.

"Crew of the Voyager. I am Captain Talon Wrintel. You and your ship are carrying a very valuable cargo that my Master intends on getting their hands on. You and your ship are also very valuable. If you wish to remain valuable and alive you will drop your shields and surrender. If you do not you will no longer remain valuable and I do not know how well your lives will equate.

You know your best option."

The hologram disappeared.

"I don't intend on giving up anything. Turn and fire." Janeway ordered.

The voyager turned and took aim blasting the attacking ships shields.

Captain Wrintel smiled. "Good. The crew has spunk and desire. This will suit the Lords plans. Return fire. Do not allow the ship to be destroyed. The lord and the invasion team are already on."

* * *

><p>The crew of the Voyager in other places had their hands full as a group of armed soldiers walked through the ship while the chaos ensued. Leading them was the man in the cloak.<p>

"Ensure as many of the crew leaves. When you find the Captain and Commander keep them alive and bring them before me as well as any officers-"

He paused as he gave orders and looked around.

"MY Lord?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Continue. Fulfill the orders you have. Take care of the crew. I will find the cargo area..." he said turning. And the Jedi. he added in his mind.

The soldiers looked to each other in confusion, they had never quite understood the man who was on their ship by order of the Sith. But at the same time they never questioned it. When you worked with the Sith on you ship it was best to say yes and no and nod and obey your orders to the best of your ability, not talk back, and do everything you could to stay alive.

They turned and walked through the halls splitting up as they went to look for the crew of the ship.

Almost immediately they encountered the security walled up in a niche. They knew their orders and fired. The crew of the Voyager returned fire blasting the first two down before losing one of their own. The solders were intrigued and amazed at the crews weaponry. Instead of firing single shots it shot more of what could have been considered a laser. They would have to get one for the Lord or he would be most displeased.

* * *

><p>Naomi ran with everything her body could give her and more as the sound of the people chasing her flooded her with adrenaline and fear. She had watched them shoot at one of the crew who had pushed her out of the way and continued to run.<p>

It was moments like these that she was thankful for being so young. Still a child she was fairly small and easily slipped by the notice of several other guards. It seemed that only those who were following her took notice.

She pulled aside a panel on the wall and slipped into the Jerry tubing, she tried to replace the panel to hinder their pursuit but failed as she heard them approach. "THERE!" one shouted. "STOP HER!" shouted another.

"Why are we wasting so much time on a child?!"

"You heard the Sith. Everyone either dead or captured. No one escapes, not even some kid."

They continued chasing her, Naomi continued to move as quickly as she could resorting to climbing the tubes to the deck below. She dropped down the next few feet toppling to the ground and hitting her head. She held it with both hands as the guards saw her move.

"Quick! The kid went down here."

They swiftly followed the young Half-Ktarian through the tubes, Naomi's body screaming for her to stop slowed her down. She had to find a way to hide, to escape, but none presented itself.

She finally gave up and slid out an opening and ran across the hall into the mess area. It was empty as the red alert gave it a strange glow. She ran through and scrunched herself behind a counter and between some tables and chairs.

The guards burst into the room and looked around for her. "Come out kid. You ain't going to get past us!" they demanded.

"There!" one guard shouted pointing at her.

Naomi squeaked as a man suddenly appeared between them and her.

"Come quietly, and bring the brat." they ordered.

The man shook his head. "You will not harm the child. There is no one here. You should return to your ship." he said waving his hand through the air gracefully.

The leader of the five paused and looked around. "There is no one here." he said.

"We should go back to the ship and report."

"What about the cargo?"

"The Sith said he'll get it."

The five of them left as the man stepped away from Naomi, he gave her a kind smile and knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright, little one?" he asked gently as she pressed up against the wall.

She stared at him wide eyed. "Do not worry. I am not going to hurt you." he said offering his hand but she did not take it. He nodded as he sensed her fear and distrust of him understanding.

"This is not the best place to hide. Is your mother or father here? Is there someone you trust to protect you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mom and Neelix and Seven."

"It is not wise to travel the ship alone while it is under attack. Please, let me take you to them. I will not hut them or you. I promise."

Naomi sniffed as she felt tears well in her eyes from everything that was going on. "You promise?" she whimpered.

He nodded. "I give you my word as a Jedi. As long as you are under my protection no harm will come to you." he said placing his hand on his chest and then extending it out to her.

Naomi looked him over carefully and nodded climbing out and taking his hand. He helped her stand and he looked her over. "Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head. He went to the door and looked out.

"Where are the people you told me about? Do you know?"

She shook her head.

"Then lets look."

"We should look for the Cargo." Naomi said.

He turned and looked at her as she approached. "They said that one of them was looking for the cargo. If that is what they are here for then we need to stop them." she said.

He looked down at her, "If we go to the Cargo area you could be put in danger."

"I am a member of the Voyager crew. It is our duty to stop them." she said determined but he could feel her uncertainty. She was trying to latch onto something to keep her steady through this mess. He had a feeling that she was still young despite her size and she may end up spending a good amount of time in her mothers arms crying about everything that happened.

But the child was determined and he felt that he would not be able to sway her, and at the same time there was a feeling of darkness that wandered the ship; the 'Sith' the men had spoke of. He felt the sith was going to the cargo to whatever was there and would destroy anyone in his way. He had to help the people of this ship but at the same time he could not bring himself to put the child in danger.

Finally he relented to her. "Very well. But one such as you who is small should remain in hiding. Allow me to do any fighting that we come across, you remain behind me where it is safe for those who are small. Understood?"

The girl, thankfully, did not give any rebuttal, only nodding. "Good. Now, you know this ship better than I. I will follow your lead." he said pulling out a metallic tube. "After you, young one."

"Will you please stop calling me young one? I am Naomi Wildman."

"Very well, Naomi. I am Gaylen by the way." he said as he followed her into a panel. "This will help take us there faster and we can hide from them while we are here."

"A wise choice." he remarked as they moved swiftly as they could to the cargo area.

* * *

><p>Ichib hid quietly behind the cargo boxes as the ship came under attack. He wondered how everyone was doing but focused on remaining alive for now. The man in the black cloak had entered the room just moments after he dove behind the crates. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he remained hidden.<p>

the man in the black cloak grinned under his cowl. "I can feel your fear boy...you might as well come out. I know you are here." The mans voice sent chills down Ichib's spine but he forced the fear down. He could either remain hidden and hope the man was bluffing or come out and hope to win in a fight.

He had learned several ways to fight from B'Elanna Torres and Tuvock but he was not sure how well it would hold up against him.

He turned as the man in the cloak pulled out a metallic cylinder. "You were terrible playing hide and seek as a child weren't you?" he grinned evily as he was hit by a beam of red light.

Ichib darted away over the crates to find Tuvok standing there. He moved to the security officers side and took a stance. He cursed himself for being so junior to not have a weapon.

"Fools..." the man said as he levitated a crate and threw it at the duo.

They darted out of the way as the crate cracked and burst open throwing long metal rods across the floor clanging loudly and echoing as they struck. "Are you alright?" Tuvok called to Ichib who nodded. "Yea." he said rubbing his arm where he was hit by a rod. "Barely."

The man glowered at them and adjusted his thumb. A humming sound was evident as a red beam like blade came from the tube. "Now things are getting rather interesting." he said as he threw his right hand out. Electricity sparked from his hand hitting Ichib as he jumped, flying towards Tuvok who darted out of the way of the blade. It impaled the ground leaving a hole and burn marks behind.

Tuvok blinked in amazement. He had never seen such a weapon before and did not know how to defeat it. He glanced at Ichib who rolled over onto his side curled up like a ball after being shocked. "Don't worry about him worry about yourself..." the Sith goaded as he swung again.

Tuvock ducked and pointed his phazer at the man and fired. The man tried to deflect the beam but instead the lightsaber refracted it into his shoulder burning him. He roared in pain as he clutched his shoulder. He channeled his rage at the injury and harnessed it letting the darkness of his anger flow through him as he backhanded the air sending Tuvok flying.

The Vulcan hit the ground hard and his phazer skittered across the floor. The sith jumped up swinging the blade down as Tuvock looked up in time to see a green blade flash in front of him. He looked to find the man from the escape pod standing in front of him blocking the strike.

"Leave. Him. Alone." the man said as he threw the Sith off.

The sith looked up at the Jedi and grinned. "I knew you would come around sooner or later. You couldn't bear to watch the crew get hurt could you." The jedi knew he was goading and forbid himself to become aroused with fury instead sinking deeper into the force and calm. He stood before Tuvok and held the lightsaber with both hands. "You will leave this ship and its crew alone."

"Hah... you think you are strong enough to defeat me? To defeat the dark side? Come jedi. Let us see your power."

Gaylen watched as the sith sprinted towards him and strike, he blocked the attack easily, using the force to read his opponents moves he was able to remain upon the defense and guard easily. Tuvok crawled over to Ichib who rolled onto his chest. "I think... I'm okay..." he groaned as they watched the Jedi bar the way to them.

"That's him... the guy from the pod?" Ichib asked. Tuvok nodded as the fight continued, blow after blow given.

The Sith glared at the jedi under his cowl, his yellow eyes glaring and filled with rage. He back handed the air sending the Jedi flying a few feet before he regained his footing. Tuvok took the time to create a distraction, grabbing one of the rods and hurling it as hard as he could at the Sith.

The sith scoffed and backhanded the rod with the lightsaber. The rod clattered away as the blade fizzled out. He stared at it in disbelief.

"We will see each other again." The sith said putting a hand up to his face, a small tube in it. "Captain. Pull us all out. We retreat for now." he ordered. The sith flipped the tube and hit a few buttons, lights circled around him as he disappeared.

Across the ship the soldiers pulled out and retreated, leaving the ship.

On board the Cruiser the sith glared at his lightsaber and grinned. "We have what we wanted."

* * *

><p>Tuvok looked over Ichib as Naomi ran out of her place of hiding to Gaylen's side as he stood up. "Are you alright Ms Naomi? Did you get hurt?" he asked. she shook her head. "See if you can help them. I need... to gain my breath." Naomi moved over to Ichib and Tuvock as the later helped the former up to his feet. "Man... You would think... Ow... This doesn't feel good at all." Ichib said as he stood up.<p>

Tuvock looked at the Jedi who stood. His green blade was put away and he watched them with an unfocused gaze before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Ridu paused outside the Jedi Council chambers as he looked out over the balcony to the area below him. Corasont was a beautiful place and it calmed his mind but at the same time he felt some ominous feeling that he could not place. It was, he believed, given to him by the force and he had very little, if any, idea as to who or what could be causing it. He took in a deep breath and sighed finally deciding that he would guard himself to prepare for it but not worry over what it was. It would eventually show itself, all he could do was be as ready as possible.

He focused his mind and took in a breath centering himself and preparing his mind. He would not allow his mind to run wild with suspicious ideas and wondering. Those things would not work, all that would was the focus that there was only the Force and no emotion only peace.

He nodded to himself and opened the doors to the council chamber. Several seats were empty, only five council members were physically present, three others were there via hologram.

"Master Ridu. Welcome to Corosaunt. How are you feeling?" a Miralukan woman, Master Shia Norvar, asked.

Ridu did not hide his disappointment at himself. "Rather shaken, I admit I have a great amount of concern for Gaylen and his safety. I know there is only the Force but as a friend and companion I cannot hide the fact that I am concerned for his well being."

"Do not let your concern hinder your judgment." Another, a Cathar male, Master Talic Varesh, spoke.

"I will not Master Talic. I sense a foreboding in the Force. Almost a warning that something is about to happen. That something is coming. That is why I am worried for him, worried that he might be alone somewhere and unable to defend himself. But I will not let it cloud my mind. Galen is strong. The force will protect him." he said with a finality that was more to convince himself than the council.

"Can you tell us what happened?" a hologram of a Twi'lik asked.

Ridu nodded and began the entire explanation of what happened on board the Blazing Dawn. The High Council sat in silence listening to him patiently interjecting and asking questions here and there, sometimes asking for explanation of what he saw or if he could compare it to something previously seen. Finally at the end the entire room was filled with silence.

"Is there anything else you can add to the tale?" Talic asked.

Ridu paused and closed his eyes thinking over what he had said and they had asked, thinking and trying to remember if he missed anything. Finally he shook his head. "No masters. It is as I said. They came out of nowhere, not even the Force could detect them."

"Is that even possible?" A female human spoke through the hologram. Master shaira Yargua asked.

Talic shook his head. "There are races that can block the force with abilities but for an entire ship to be immune is rather strange. We should look into this. It gives us a valuable piece to a puzzle that we did not know before and it could save many lives in the future. You have done well Ridu."

Ridu nodded and gave a bow. "I thank you Masters." he said as they dismissed him. He gave a low respectful bow and turned away and left. He walked out into the main central area and looked around. The sun was bright and warm and he felt its rays fill him with calm. It was a good day, which made the strange feeling in the back of his mind all that more Dark. He turned and looked over at the people as they walked around as various students met with each other and several people went in for the council of the Jedi Order.

It was a good day, but the feeling in the Force was not something that would allow itself to be ignored no matter what one thought or did. Gaylen was much stronger in the force than Ridu was, he could only imagine what Gaylen would be saying about this feeling he had been getting. A rolling sensation like thunder from far away rippling through the Force, it was not a comforting feeling.

The sensations had suddenly appeared out of nowhere a few hours ago and, though it had started small the intensity had grown to proportions that made Ridu fear for Gaylen, for he did not tell the Masters this but he believed, no. He KNEW that Gaylen, wherever he was, was now in the middle of this strange storm.

"You sense it as well Ridu?" A soft voice spoke from behind him.

He turned to find a Miralukan woman with a red silk cloth for her mask. He looked at her and watched as she moved to stand next to him looking up at the sky.

"The sky is normally a soft shade of colorlessness. But now it is rippled and full of a conflux of colors." she said turning, "I do not like these ripples in the Force. Something has happened somewhere far far away and we are now sensing it."

He turned to her. "Master Ts'allia. You are more adept in the force than I. Tell me. Where does it come from?"

"I am not sure. It feels as if it is from not our galaxy but another." she replied reaching out. "But it is faint because it is coming from so far away."

"Is that possible?" Ridu asked. "Can we sense that which is happening in the Force from a great distance away?" Ts'allia shook her head unsure. "I do not know this. But the Force is in all, it flows through all. I do not believe that there can be a place where the Force does not exist and as such I believe that it is possible for us to, if the ripples are strong enough, feel disturbances in the Force from great distances away."

Ridu looked down. "We should share this with the council." he said turning. "If we are sensing something from another Galaxy then it means that something is wrong."

"Ridu. Do not let your emotions..." Ts'allia said turning to follow him but he stopped and looked at her. "It is not my emotions that are pushing me. It is the Force. The more I stand here doing nothing but musing on what is going on the more I feel like I should be going to where it is happening and doing something about it!" he said turning and moving back to go speak with the Council. Gaylen... Do you feel it too? Do you feel the tension in the Force? How strong is it where you are? Gaylen, Please be safe. Trust in the Force. I will be there soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaylen tried to hold his head but found his hand unmoving. His eyes cracked open and looked down at his body, no bonds were seen but they could be stasis restraints.

_Understandable, all things considered._ Gaylen thought as he gave a soft sigh trying to clear his head. Normally it wouldn't have been so bad but for some reason it was difficult to focus through the Force, possibly due to his condition physically.

"Looks like someone decided to get up?" a voice said as the pressure felt like it had been turned off. Gaylen tried his hand again and, finding it free, rubbed his head.

"Something... Where's the young girl? Is she alright?" Gaylen asked as he felt out through the Force, Naomi was alive and well, other than a strong emotional strain that was probably due to the attack, a comforting feeling was near her, possibly her mother as it was female.

"Naomi is fine and with her mother." a new voice said.

Gaylen looked over to his side and found Chakotay and Tuvok standing next to him.

"You are the one from... You look well." Gaylen said to Tuvok. He closed his eyes and focused his mind into calm, allowing the Force to help clear his head.

"Yes. And I thank you for saving my life. Who are you?" Tuvok asked. Gaylen nodded as he tried to sit up as the bald man, most likely a doctor, aided him.

"Do be careful, your body is still dehydrated and starved so you might want to take it easy for a bit." Doctor said. Gaylen nodded and felt a little puzzled, it was as if this man did not exist, as if he was not real yet he felt real enough.

"My apologies for earlier. I wasn't sure exactly what happened, the last thing I remember was the attack, but that is for later. I am Gaylen Tadro, a Knight of the Jedi order. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." he said giving a nod.

"Commander Chakotay, this is our security officer, Tuvok."

"The young man, where is he? Is he alright?" Gaylen asked.

"Ichib is fine. He has been taken care of and has returned to his duties." Tuvok said as he crossed his arms. "As for you. What happened that made you evacuate in an escape pod?" he asked.

Gaylen nodded, "That is a story yes, and a worthy question. I and my partner Ridu were on board a cruiser ship to investigate the disappearances of several trade vessels in the Helix systems when we were attacked, currently by unknown people but they were too meticulous to be the slavers or pirates that we had suspected. We evacuated the crew and left ourselves, what happened after that... I do not know until I awoke on your ship Commander."

Chakotay nodded as he looked at Tuvok.

Gaylen could sense that while both of them believed his story they did not seem to trust him either. _Understandable_ he thought to himself as the doctor finished his diagnostic of Gaylen's health and well being.

"Well, Mr Gaylen is severely dehydrated and starved so might I recommend a trip to Neelix and getting him something to eat and drink before you continue on your application of the third degree?"

They looked at each other and Gaylen looked away rather embarrassed. He felt starved and thirsty but he felt it was rude, especially after everything that happened, to ask for something to eat right off the bat.

Finally Chakotay nodded. "Tuvok. Take our guest to Neelix then have both of you report to the Captain's office. We'll finish our discussions there."

Gaylen gave a bow as Chakotay left. "As you say Commander." then nodded to Tuvok. "Master Tuvok."

Tuvok nodded and gestured. "This way." he said rather impassively. Gaylen noticed as they walked on that the alien in front of him kept his emotions rather suppressed. He felt the fringes of them here and there but he was rather intrigued that someone could keep them locked away so well.

Finally he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him.

"Master Tuvok. Could I impart a question without sounding rude?"

"Yes?" Tuvok asked, a flash of curiosity came off of him.

"I have traveled the galaxy extensively and have met several types of aliens but never one such as yourself... I was wondering, if it would not be considered rude to you, to ask of what race are you?"

"I am a Vulcan." he replied mater of factly.

Gaylen nodded. "Then it is an honor to have you be the first Vulcan I have ever met." he replied as Tuvok gestured towards a door.

The Talaxian chef looked up as the door opened and Gaylen followed Tuvok through. "Ah, Mr Tuvok. We have a new guest I see." he said as Gaylen followed him to a table.

Gaylen calmed himself as he felt eyes on him, everyone had to know who he was by now, with the stir he caused on the ship; he focused on keeping himself under notice as Tuvok introduced them.

"This is Neelix, our chief. Neelix this is Gaylen, of the Jedi Order."

Gaylen gave a nod and bow as he was introduced. "I am honored to meet you Neelix."

Tuvok continued as Neelix gave a bow in return. "The Doctor says he is dehydrated and starved and the Commander has ordered this to be fixed before we continue our discussion of his appearance here."

"Of course Mr. Tuvok. Come on and have a seat Gaylen." He said pulling a chair out for the Jedi. "What do you like."

"I thank you for your concern Mr Neelix but-"

"Oh don't worry about the formalities. Neelix Gaylen."

Gaylen nodded, "Thank you Neelix but I, as a guest, have already caused enough trouble for your Captain and crew. I believe it would be rude of me to make such a special request. Anything you have to serve would be fine."

Neelix smiled and dished up a bowl of soup and poured some greenish-orange liquid into a glass.

"Here. Some of my famous Matron Bolas Stew with a side of Rigelian Bark tea, great for relaxing and rehydration."

"You have my gratitude neelix."

"Will you be joining us Mr Tuvok?" Neelix asked.

Tuvok shook his head. "I must report to the Captain, you will see him to her office?" he asked. Neelix nodded. "We'll get him there, don't worry."

Tuvok turned and left as Neelix sat down. "So, you seem rather out of your element." he said.

Gaylen nodded, "A little. Much has happened in a short time and I must admit my uncertainty on things."

"Well don't worry. You're among friends. So where are you from?" Neelix asked as he sparked up a conversation.

"Well I was born on the planet Alderan but I was 'raised' for lack of better term on a planet called Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi..."


End file.
